User talk:Original Authority
Welcome! Deleting Important Information Please do not delete needed information from pages, eg: Bille Jenkins. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 00:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Age Can I please ask you, how old you are? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : You look younger in your avatar. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Our Policy clearly states that you cannot add pictures or personal information about your family members. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::And also, you hijacked my avatar. -.- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) adding names to GIFS I use Lunapic.com :) Good luck. 13:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Pic's of Wyatt It's not allowing me to do your avatar for you. However, I have uploaded these pic's for you. Babywyatt2.jpg Babywyatt3.jpg Babywyatt4.jpg 1) Click on the one that you want and copy it. Then go into your (my) computer and paste it in a folder in your picture library. 2) Comeback to your profile here and click your avatar (it will say edit avatar). It will open up a mini page called Edit Profile. 3) Push Browse on the mini page (this will open up your desktop). Click on Libraries, then Pictures, then the folder which contains the pic you want. 4) Click the pic and then click on open at the bottom. It will then take you right back here and finally push (save,I'm done) at the bottom of the page. I hope this help, good luck.:)--Superlana 17:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Quick Advice Hey, so I know you've only been a member of this wiki for a short time. But I have been reading some of your edits and I would like to give you some advice. I'm not trying to offend or upset you but you should really check your spelling before editing a page and you're not really supposed to add your opinions to official pages. There are talk pages and blogs for your opinion, the other pages should stick to the facts. PS I know I'm not an official member of this wiki, but I have been a visitor and editior for quite a while. IHope you can work with this, 22:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Mike All i do is put letters in and change words so they mean the same things just better words CharmeRuler 22:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Becoming Bureaucrat It takes a lot of good work and effort. We can't make fresh, new editors admins or bureaucrats. I hope you can understand that. All admins and bureaucrats on here have been on this wiki for several years and have contributed much. — PerryPeverell 23:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Season Summaries Please do not edit the summaries of the seasons. These texts come directly from the DVD's/Comics and are not written or made up by someone on the wiki. We only allow official summaries. Thanks. — PerryPeverell 23:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes What infoboxes do you mean?? — PerryPeverell 23:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) They were created by several editors, including me. — PerryPeverell 23:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to apologize for an edit. You corrected something, and that is very good. I only corrected your edit ;-) — PerryPeverell 00:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Oooh. Are you going to use one for your own page, or a character's page? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Then just use this template. You go to the page you want to put the template on, on the side it'll say templates, click "Add another template" then write in Infobox Charmed Character and press okay :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Removal Do not remove infoboxes again. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : Yes you did, you replaced it on the Sword and the City page with this content: The sisters are back for a six season and its better than ever. Do not do it again. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: You can just go to here and copy and paste it into your userpage and edit it. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Chat Was talking to Khan. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's meant to be that. Everyone infobox is getting changed from that blue one you seen on Prue, Piper's etc to the one you see on the seers. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeeep. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::They're staying as they are, there not getting changed again and yes I do make infoboxs. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::My bad. I can't understand what you're writing. All of the info box's will be changed soon, it takes time. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's better if you let other people do it, cause you're not filling the fields in correctly —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::You're putting in the wrong coding. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::The name of the picture —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :No, just the name. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Cause, you're still not doing it right, and you didn't put the info in the right place. I'll fix it up for you. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Things I told you before. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I had to revert your edit. You're not putting the info in the right order, and not putting the links in. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :You put brackets around the word. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reason Because (no offense, really) the change at Billie´s page wasn´t good and the word which you wrote to the Belthazor´s page doesn´t exist (at least Google says it). By the way, can I ask you something? Are you really 17? Fanycharmed 15:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC)